happytreefriendsfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Nutty
Nutty 是欢乐树的朋友们中的主要角色之一。 角色简述 Nutty is a light green squirrel with one yellow diamond shaped marking on his head and a large curled-up tail that moves when he's excited. Nutty has an addiction for candy or anything that is sugary. He has a big swirly lollipop, candy cane, small all-day sucker, and a candy apple stuck to his fur, which he even treats as his wardrobe, as evidenced in Chew Said a Mouthful, although this sometimes changes. In his debut in the episode Nuttin' Wrong with Candy the candy attached to his fur fell off, therefore Nutty was seen without candy stuck to him for the first time. It's apparent that his googly eye is an amblyopia, or lazy eye, as it's almost always looking down and drops down whenever he looks somewhere else. In some episodes, he makes it look like he's able to control it. Due to animation errors, Nutty's lazy eye changes its position multiple times. In Icy You, his lazy eye was his left eye. After ne noticed the slushy machine, it was his right eye for the rest of the episode. As a result of his huge sugar intake he is often hyperactive and jittery, and giggles more than he talks (sometimes he even giggles while he dies). He was first heard saying that he wishes for a scrumptious lollipop in As You Wish. One drop of sugar makes him hyper to the point that he could create a tornado like "Taz the Tasmanian Devil". He sometimes foams at the mouth when deprived of candy or any other sugar-related items. As seen in the False Alarm episode, he can go insane due to long hours without candy. It also shows that once he loses one addiction he can start a new one almost immediately, hinting he probably has an addictive personality. He also becomes momentarily sad after finishing his candy. Nutty will do whatever it takes to get the sugar he wants. If he doesn't get what he wants he becomes very irate. Nutty will eat other types of "food" occasionally (like in Class Act, when he eats part of Sniffles' body and some cardboard, thinking it was a candy cane, or in Concrete Solution when he eats a whole bag of cement mix, mistaking it for a bag of sugar, but it's a very rare case. He will also eat regular food, like pancakes, but he usually drenches them in syrup first. He is one of the few characters to have an account on the website MySpace, where it mentions he has fourteen dental cavities. This is probably not helped due to the fact that he brushes his teeth with a lollipop and sugar, and uses soda as mouthwash. He drinks coffee ground from jellybeans and still has to add more than a bowlful of sugar to the beverage to make it sweet enough for him. In the Second Serving DVD, he has his own breakfast cereal called "Sugar Frosted Nutty Honey", but there are hardly any cereal pieces in it - the picture only shows a large pile of sugar in the bowl. Nutty can be seen eating this cereal in Concrete Solution. Nutty is usually featured in episodes which revolve around candy, except for Eye Candy, where Toothy was used instead and the pink and yellow candy Petunia is holding shown in the front cover of the Volume 1 DVD. It was rumored that when Eye Candy was made, Nutty had already been prominently featured in another episode, which was why that choice was made. Nutty's love for candy has often led to the demise of both himself and others, but it is his hyperactive personality that has made him one of the show's most memorable characters. Nutty cares more about candy than he does about his friends. In Party Animal, he pushes aside an allergy-stricken Flaky to consume chocolate. In A Sucker for Love he tried to steal a lollipop from Cub. In Chew Said a Mouthful he stole a gurney with a badly injured Toothy so he could get a jawbreaker. In Concrete Solution he stole a bag of sugar from the Happy Tree Café, and he stalked Cuddles for his ice cream in Sweet Ride. He seems to lack common sense (which is evidenced in many episodes), something that commonly leads to his death. His deaths usually involve his mouth, getting impaled, getting crushed, split apart, shredded, or breathing problems. The only episodes he has survived in are Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Who's to Flame?, (debatably) Mime to Five, A Change of Heart, In a Jam, Milk Pong, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, Camp Pokeneyeout '', the HTF Break short ''Bite Sized the Youtube Live Episode ,Something Fishy, And Claw. Nutty的出演 著名死亡剧集 *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *A Sucker For Love *Icy You *Concrete Solution *Chew Said a Mouthful *Double Whammy *As You Wish *Party Animal *Swelter Skelter 主演剧集 #Nuttin' Wrong with Candy #Nuttin' but the Tooth #Sweet Ride #Icy You #Nutty's Party Smoochie #Concrete Solution #Chew Said a Mouthful #A Sucker For Love #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Milk Pong 主角剧集 #Class Act #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #YouTube Live Episode #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Take a Hike #Dunce Upon a Time #See What Develops #Aw, Shucks! #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Wipe Out! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #In a Jam #Double Whammy #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Swelter Skelter #Random Acts of Silence #All Work and No Play #Camp Pokeneyeout 配角剧集 #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only) #I Get a Trick Out of You #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #As You Wish #A Change Of Heart #Mime to Five #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #By the Seat of Your Pants (only his arm is seen.) HTF Break系列 #Happy New Year #Bite Sized #Claw 职业和事业 For more information, see List of Occupations #Christmas play actor - Class Act #Grocer - See What Develops #Auditioning Musician - In a Jam #Student - Something Fishy 命运 死亡 电脑和电视中的 #Nuttin' Wrong with Candy: Crushed by vending machine, then impaled by its coils. #Sweet Ride: Head gets stuck in beehive; stung by hundreds of bees. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Icy You: Head is crushed by an automatic door. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in the truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Stealing the Spotlight: After mistaking Lumpy's Christmas lights for candy and eating them, Lumpy yanks on what's left of the cord and pulls out Nutty's digestive system in the process. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Impaled on ring toss pole. #From Hero to Eternity: Body messily splattered over treehouse along with Sniffles. #Party Animal: Cored like an apple by Flippy, while spinning in a Taz-like tornado. #Ipso Fatso: Sliced to pieces by glass shards (along with Russell). #Concrete Solution: Ripped vertically in half by a falling bridge. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion. (Debatable) #As You Wish!: Chokes on a giant lollipop. #Take a Hike: Sliced to pieces by a grizzly bear. #Dunce Upon a Time: Cut with axe by Giggles. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Crushed by a car under a car magnet. #See What Develops: Drowns in store. #Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Sliced to pieces by kite string. #Wipe Out!: Impaled by a sea urchin and then drowned in a small pool of water. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Head impaled on sprinkler. #Double Whammy: Flippy shoots water into Nutty's mouth until his head explodes. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Impaled on pipes. #A Sucker For Love: Run over by an ambulance driven by Mole and impaled on a spiked speedbump. #Wrath of Con: Suffocates after splendid sucks all the air out of the room. #Swelter Skelter: Cracks his head open when he falls down, exposing his brain which is then fried like an egg on the hot ground. #Happy New Year: Dies when a chandler falls, along with Petunia, Giggles, and Toothy. #Random Acts of Silence: Shredded by a pencil sharpener. # Breaking Wind: Killed by Splendid's fart. (death not seen) #By the Seat of Your Pants: Drowned (or at least killed in some other way, as his arm is seen in the pool). #All Work and No Play: Cut by bars and crushed by a wall. 其它的 #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. #Deadeye Derby: Falls off of vehicle riding on. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Chokes to death on a balloon. #November 2005 Calendar: Raked in half, with his organs strewn everywhere. #December 2005 Calendar: Strangled to death by some christmas lights. #The Wading is Over June 2009 Calender: Same death he has in Wipe Out. #September 2008 Wallpaper: Head is cut in half. #Sing-A-Long: Ran over by Mole's car. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls and splatters on the ground. (Death not seen) #Leap Year February 2008 Calendar: Jumps off a cliff after some candy and probably falls to his death. #Ignorance is Bliss September 2008 Calendar: Top of his head is sliced off. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Un-named Wallpaper: Mistaken by a piñata and decapitated by Lumpy. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed by Mr.Pickle #Nutty's Party Smoochie Toy: Burnt to death when yo-yo spins too fast on his crotch. #Nutty's Party Smoochie Gift: Strangled by balloons. #Nutty's Party Smoochie Treat: Dies of carbon monoxide (CO) poisoning from the gas released by a go-cart. #One of the deleted scenes of "Nuttin' but the Tooth" involved the top part of Nutty's head getting ripped off by a car jack. #Dumb Ways To Die: He is fattened up by eating too much chocolate. 漫画中的 #Ice-Scream: Lumpy pours acid into the chocolate ice-cream. He ate it and it burns away his torso. 街机游戏中的 #Sugar High: Falls from high height, and splatters on the ground. #Hot Potato: Blown up by Flippy's grenade. #Fire Escape: Falls out of a burning building to his death. #Sweet Ride Skate: Follows Cuddles on his scooter, and crashes into a few signs on the way. #Candy Cave: Falls off into a pit, causing him to get impaled on a pointy rock. 伤害 电脑和电视中的 #Nuttin' Wrong with Candy: When trying to get a chocolate bar out of a vending machine, his right arm is torn off. #Nuttin' but the Tooth: 1. Toothy drills a hole through his head. 2. His jaw is torn off with floss and a doorknob. #Icy You (Before Death): His lips are torn off, bloats after drinking too much slushies, then his stomach explodes causing blood and his organs to fly everywhere. #Concrete Solution: 1. Has a mouth spell due to eating cement. 2. Has a mouth spell again due to drinking water with cement in his mouth, making his belly swell up. 3. His lower body is torn off by the weight of the cement in his belly. #Chew Said a Mouthful (Before Death): 1. Breaks his jaw while trying to eat a jawbreaker. 2. Bites off his tongue while trying to lick a jawbreaker. 3. His jaw is torn out of his head. #A Sucker for Love pt. 1: Hits a gumball machine with a trash can, shattering the glass. Chews the gum with the shards and blows a bubble, but it pops on his face, inserting the shards into it. Later, the candy cane sign cuts his tail off. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm Episode: Impaled with numerous candy canes. #Bit Sized: Broke his jaw when eating a jawbreaker. #All Work and No Play: Impaled by three bars stuck to an concrete wall and the holes made bigger by vibrations of Lumpy's jackhammer. #Camp Pokeneyout: Loses his eyes. #Dumb Ways to Die: Eats too much candy that causes him to become all chubby. 其它的 #Winter Break DVD Cover: When Nutty takes a bite of a candy cane, he breaks his teeth. #Candy Kills: Eats too much candy, making him badly bloated. #Deadeye Derby: Gets hit on his eyes, head, or body by rocks, hand bitten by a pihrana, and hit with dynamite. 杀人的次数 Note that Nutty is the one to blame for the school explosion in "Class Act". 。]] *'Cuddles' - 3+ ("Concrete Solution", "Class Act", Multiple Cuddles in Deadeye Derby) *'Giggles' - 2+ ("Class Act", Multiple Giggles in Deadeye Derby) *'Toothy' - 3+ ("Concrete Solution", "Chew Said a Mouthful", "Class Act", multiple Toothy's in Deadeye Derby) *'Lumpy' - 2 ("Concrete Solution", "Class Act") *'Petunia' - 3+ ("False Alarm Episode", "Class Act", Multiple Petunias in Deadeye Derby) *'Handy' - 2+ ("Class Act", Multiple Handys in Deadeye Derby) *'Sniffles' - 3+ ("Class Act", "Concrete Solution", Multiple Sniffles in the Deadeye Derby) *'Pop' - 1 ("Class Act") *'Cub' - 2 ("Concrete Solution", "Class Act") *'Flaky' - 4+ ("Concrete Solution", "Chew Said a Mouthful", "Class Act", Multiple Flakys in Deadeye Derby) *'Mole' - 2 ("False Alarm Episode", "Class Act") *'Disco Bear' - 3+ ("Chew Said a Mouthful", "Class Act", Multiple Disco Bears in Deadeye Derby) *'Russell' - 2 ("Concrete Solution", "Class Act") *'Lifty' - 2 ("False Alarm Episode", "Class Act") *'Shifty' - 2 ("False Alarm Episode", "Class Act") *'Mime' - 2 ("Concrete Solution", "Class Act") *'Cro-Marmot' - 2 ("Concrete Solution", "Class Act") *'Flippy' - 0 **'Evil Flippy' - 1 ("Class Act") *'Splendid' - 2+ ("Class Act", Multiple Splendids in Deadeye Derby) *'Lammy'- 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 13+ (1 from "Concrete Solution", 12+ from "Class Act") *'Others' - 1 (A reindeer in "Class Act" debatable) 存活率 *Internet series: 31.82% *TV series: 31.82% 花絮 *Nutty died in his internet and TV series debuts. (Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and The Wrong Side of the Tracks) *Nutty has rabies which is mentioned in the "Collect Them All" section of the First Blood DVD. This might be seen in his debut episode, as he foams at the mouth when trying to get a candy bar and in False Alarm where his mouth is foaming while lying on the hospital bed. *After Nutty got killed in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Russell mistook his googly eye as his contact lens. Because Russell saw that his kite's ribbons were made of candy, this is evidence that Nutty may see everything as candy because of his eyes. *If we count the original version of Out of Sight, Out of Mime then Nutty survived in one single episode from each Internet Season. *Nutty's googly eye sometimes switches sides on his face, either right or left, like Lumpy's mismatched antlers change positions, Flippy's beret and Russell's eyepatch and hook. *Nutty rides a push scooter in Sweet Ride and a motor scooter in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *He has a candy cane pattern on a lot of things he owns (e.g., his surfboard in Wipe Out; his bed legs in "Chew Said a Mouthful"). *In the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, after Nutty leaves the rehab center, he no longer has his lazy eye, indicating it is probably a physical condition caused by his high sugar intake. *Nutty, unlike most characters, doesn't have Pac-man-shaped pupils (though his googly eye has a Pac-man shaped pupil in some episodes). *Nutty has Heterochromia (two different eye colours), having one black eye and a googly green eye. *Nutty is the character who gets the most medical treatments: **In Nuttin' but the Tooth, he was given a dental procedure by Toothy. **In Concrete Solution, he was about to be taken to hospital after getting his stomach formed into a piece of massive concrete and being treated by Sniffles before. **In Chew Said a Mouthful, Lumpy did several treatments to his broken jaw. **In'' In a Jam, he took part in blood donation operated by Mole. **In ''A Sucker for Love, his surfacial injuries were sewed and some were also given adhesive plasters by Mole. **In Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, Sniffles somehow managed to keep him alive after he had eaten a massive amount of sweets which had injured him. Later, he was locked in the asylum's rubber room for several hours. *Nutty is one of the playable characters in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (which happens to have a viewable episode of which he starred in). *Nutty shows his clarity in From Hero to Eternity by almost beating Sniffles at checkers. *Nutty is one of three characters to have killed Cro-Marmot. The others being Splendid and Giggles. *He is one of the eight characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Flippy, Evil Flippy, Lumpy, Splendid, Mole, Pop, Lammy, Mr. Pickles debatably Cro-Marmot. *Nutty has the second lowest survival rate on the TV series only surviving 10.6% of episodes he appears in. *He is one of four characters to have a Blood Fests episode. The others are Lumpy, Giggles and Handy. *In the TV series: Lumpy, Flaky, Russell, Toothy, Mime, Mole and Giggles appeared in all of his starring roles. *In Chew Said a Mouthful, Nutty narrowly escapes from a death he would later endure in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *Currently, he is the only main character that have killed Splendid so far. *He made the most kills in one episode, killing everyone (except Lammy & Mr. Pickels who hadn't been introduced at the time), including himself and Generic Tree Friends in Class Act. *If you choose Nutty in the Vision-O-Rama feature in the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will show a "shaky" Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, a reference of Nutty's jittery nature. *Nutty is one of the few characters to be disliked by both characters of a duo other than Lifty and Shifty, the other duos being Pop and Cub due to his action in A Sucker for Love and Cuddles and Giggles due to his actions in Dunce Upon a Time and Sweet Ride *Nutty's concept art shows that he was supposed to have even more candy on his body and in different places. *He has interacted with almost every character except for Mime and Mr. Pickles. *Despite Lifty and Shifty being known for their thefts, Nutty is also one character that commit crimes and much like them he always get a payback for his actions: **In Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, he attemped to steal the chocolates from the machine. **In Sweet Ride, he chased down Cuddles, wanting his ice cream. **In A Sucker for Love, he stole Cub's lollipop, damaged a gumball machine and tried to steal a box of chocolates, he even killed Lumpy and was sent to jail (in his imagination). **In Concrete Solution, he stole a bag of sugar from the Happy Tree Café and a bag of cement. *Nutty is one of the few characters who has been near The Cursed Idol and survived the experience, as seen in A Sucker for Love. __NOEDITSECTION__ en:Nutty Category:角色 Category:主要角色 Category:男性角色 Category:绿色角色 Category:松鼠 Category:啮齿动物 Category:很少生还的角色 Category:对手 Category:Smoochie角色 Category:成人角色 Category:有精神障碍的角色